Revenge Ring
by dgirl67
Summary: The Mystic Force rangers think that now that they've destroyed the Master, there's no more danger... well they are so wrong... just to be specific, someone's making them pay for killing the Master...
1. Chapter 1

**Revenge Ring**

**SUMMARY: Someone is making the Mystic Force rangers pay for destroying the Master... one by one**

**NOTE: I'm planning to write this in Madison's point of view, but it might change later on in the story.**

**REMINDER: I do not own the Power Rangers, just this plot. **

**((Madison's POV))**

_It was Saturday afternoon. Gosh, we had fun yesterday. Udonna had thrown a huge party at Rootcore, to celebrate the Master's long-waited downfall. Well actually, Vida and Chip convinced her to. Udonna can be surprising sometimes. She had even let us drink Whiskey, though she did hesitate. Later on, Udonna couldn't resist Vida's stubborn begging for her to try some. ERROR! Udonna tried it, which in a matter of minutes, or hours might I say, resulted in getting addicted to it, and getting her drunk. _

_It was __such an amazing sight to see Udonna drunk. It was like she had 20 years of age, again. She was stumbling around with the bottle, considering it dancing to Vida's jingle in her drunken state. We all knew she danced like that 'cuz she was drunk. _

_Cuz' if she danced like that in her normal state, she **needed **to learn some steps from Vida and, yours truly. Yeah, I just admitted I'm a great dancer. You should see me at parties, HAHAHA!!_

_When it was time to go home, man what a back breaker! Literally. I had to carry my heavy sister home. She was so drunk, she was knocked out!_

"Wow, I never thought you could possibly get even more quieter, but I guess I'm wrong!" Nick chuckled softly.

Pulled out of my own thoughts, I looked at him. He popped a fry into his mouth. _He even looks cute while eating. Ok Madison, now you're just being stupid._

"Why?" He had taken a bite out of his burger. I watched him rush chewing, eager to answer my question. Which earned him a wince at his face. He quickly reached out to his carton-made cup, and sipped through the straw.

I couldn't help but giggle at that.

He looked at up at me, after placing his cup beside his burger. "What're you laughing at?", he asked, clearly playing around.

"I'm laughing at the former red ranger choking over a mere little fry.", I said in my best impression of a British person. (No offense! I just love their accent!) 

He laughed. "That was awful." "Hey!", I said, picking up a fry, biting it, then throwing it at him. Nick pretended to be grossed out. "Eww, gross!", He said, brushing his hands on his chest, where the fry had landed. Funny, he sounded exactly like a girly girl. But, I'm not gonna tell him that. I just laughed. He laughed along. 

When we finally got a hold of ourselves again, Nick spoke. "You done with your burger?" I looked down at where my burger used to sit. "Yup, all done.", I answered, crumpling up the wrapping it was in. I took a last sip at my soda, before getting up and grabbing the tray. Another funny thing, Nick had grabbed it as well. I looked up at him. He looked up at me. "I got it.", he said, pulling on it. "No, it's ok. I'll throw it out.", I said, pulling on it as well. "No, really it's ok", he started saying but I cut him off. "Nick, I'll do it." I remembered a situation that was just like this one. "Gosh, we're sounding just like when Vida and I were apoligizing to each other for being angry at each other, for me touching her DJ equipment.", Nick said.

I looked up at him, surprised. "I was thinking the exact thing.", I said to him. His face showed shockness, then happiness. "That's weird.", he said in his usual cool tone. I let go of the tray. Nick walked to the garbage bin, me sneakily following him. He dumped the garbage inside, and placed the tray on top of a stack of other trays, that were on the bin. He turned around to me, and almost yelped.

I smiled. "My, you sure are a jumpy lad.", I said, with a British accent again, playfully.

He smiled. "Why, you little-" He didn't even finish the sentence. He just grabbed me by my waist, and placed me over his left shoulder, while walking out the door. I just kept giggling. 

**END OF CHAPTER 1 **

**"Expect more chapters, lads!" Sorry, I just love talking like that. Anyway, please read and review! let me know wat u think! if i don't get any reviews, i'll think u didn't like it! thanx guys **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, here's the 2nd chapter to "Revenge Ring", (dun dun dun) And, thanks again to Pink-Ranger-Mode 4 telling me how 2 upload new chapters! :)**

**REMINDER: I do not own the Power Rangers**

**((Madison's POV))**

**Flashback**

**_We were at Rootcore. I saw Nick walk to Udonna from my seat in the big round table. Udonna was looking at the crystal ball, searching for any troubles or rampages. I was hoping there wasn't any. I was really sleepy. "So, when exactly did my dad say he was coming back?", Nick asked Udonna. "Um, I don't remember.", Udonna answered, not too convincingly; but that's just my opinion. _**

**_"Udonna, come on. You could tell me. Did he say he wasn't coming back? Or, he didn't know when he was coming back?", Nick kept on asking. I could tell he was getting a little impatient. I just couldn't tell if it was because, he figured that Udonna didn't wanna tell him anything, or because he wanted to see Lianbow again. I wouldn't blame him. It was 2 months since he disappeared, and it was before we destroyed the Master. We figured he must've went to battle the Master, alone. But, I was having a bad feeling about it. _**

**_Nothing must've happened to him, right? Because, if something did happen to him, Udonna will immdiately see it in the crystal ball, right?_**

**_"No, he didn't say he wasn't coming back. He isn't going to come back.", Claire's voice came. We all turned and looked at her. She came in with a basket of clothes, apparently just being washed. She walked to the stairs, and placed the basket on the ground. She turned to Udonna, and her eyes immediately widened. I remember I was wondering why. _**

**_"What do you mean Claire?", Nick asked, now looking suspicious. Claire quickly turned around, picked up the basket with the load of wet, clean clothes, and ran upstairs as fast as she could. I looked at Udonna, and saw her shake her head and look back down at the crystal ball. Nick turned to her. "Udonna, what did she mean?", Nick asked; I noticed a hint of frustration and fear in his voice. _**

**_"Nothing, child.", Udonna said, trying to sound as the calm, educated woman she was. But, she had failed. She started walking to the stairs, but Nick catched up to her, and turned her around, with his hands on her shoulders. "Forgive me mom, but an educated, expert woman like yourself wouldn't lie. Tell me what happened to Lianbow.", Nick said, almost demanded. I saw Udonna look down._**

**_"He died, didn't he?", Nick asked. Udonna did not say a single word. Nick was growing impatient, I could tell. "Tell me!!", Nick yelled, while shaking her mom. Udonna slowly raised her head to him. "Yes, Nick. Yes.", she said, her voice sounded alot softer than usual. Nick's face crunched up, looking as if he was going to cry. Udonna slowly placed a hand on his back, and a hand on the back of his head, and pushed it gently to her shoulder. Nick pushed her aggressively. _**

**_"Why didn't you tell me! I was waiting like a stupid idiot for 3 months for him to come back!! And, ALL THIS TIME HE WAS DEAD!!", Nick yelled so loud, I winced everytime he spoke. "Actually, it was 2 months--", Udonna started saying, but was cut off by the angry Nick, who seemed to have raised his voice up to the volume 600. "I don't care! Why are you counting!?" Udonna's face looked flushed. _**

**End of Flashback**

_I wasn't gonna stop daydreaming there, but I saw something at the bottom corner of my eye. All I could figure out immediately about it was that it was red. I turned my head, to look at Nick, but some weird thing infront of me caught me by surprise! It was a gigantic flame, floating in the air right infront of me. It was at the height of my stomach. I stepped back, startled. I looked over to Nick, and saw his hand almost touching the flame. Then, the mysterious flame disappeared. _

"There. You ok, Maddie?", Nick asked me, with that soft, charming, cute, distracting, lovely--Ok stay with me, Maddie. "What was that?", I asked, confused.

"I produced that.", Nick said, calmly. For some reason, he was smiling. He shouldn't be, he almost burned me with the thing. "You jerk!", I insulted furiously, slapping him in the back of his head.

"Ow! Jerk? I just saved you! You would've wanted that arrow to go into your stomach, and ruin our future together?", he said, crouching down to my stomach, and rubbing it softly, "Don't worry, Daddy will protect you, too!", he said, his voice sounding cute_. Aww, how cute, he was talking to our baby. Who was not even one month old. I'm so excited I'm having a baby, I can't wait! But, I keep forgetting he's still in my womb. I have to start minding him more._

"What're are you talking about?", I asked_. What arrow is he talking about_? "You didn't see that arrow flying at you, out of nowhere? Where were you, Maddie? I mean, I know I'm hard to resist, and I have a hot body any girl could dream about, but come on, Maddie?", he taunted, smiling. "Don't get your hopes to high, baby. If you don't like me, I could still get another man.", I said, poking his chin.

"So, you don't love me, anymore?", he asked, sounding offended. I knew he was playing, he knows I love him. "Of course, I do.", I said, getting closer to him. I planted each of my hands on the side of his face, and slowly moved my face to his. He followed the same pattern, but with his hands on my hips.

"Hey, Maddie! Hey, Nick!" A voice came out of nowhere and startled us. We both quickly looked around, and there appeared Chip, behind a tree. "Chip, don't scare us like that.", I said, not in a bad way.

"Sorry, did I interrupt the romance between you _lovebirds_?!", Chip teased. It surprised me that even when he teased, he was still friendly. Even his voice.

Nick loosened his grip around me, only leaving an arm around my shoulder. We started walking to Chip. "Chip, by the way. Was it you who shot that arrow at Maddie?", Nick asked. I couldn't believe it! How could he possibly think Chip, the sweetest guy I've known, could try and hurt me! I looked at Nick, in shock. "Nick!", I said, making it very clear that I was shocked with what he said. "Nick, I have no idea what you're talking about. But, I'll make this clear. I've NEVER hurt Maddie, and NEVER will!", Chip said. He sounded very serious, which is a very rare sight.

"I didn't say you were trying to hurt her. I just asked if, by any chance you might've been practicing with your archery, and missed.", Nick said, apparently trying to reason with him. "You really think I'm that bad?", the now disappointed former yellow ranger asked. "No, it's just-", Nick started. "No, I'm just fooling with you.", Chip said with a great big smile on his face. There's our Chip.

Nick and I rolled our eyes, smiling. "Come on, let's get to Rootcore. Udonna might need help.", I said. The three of us kept walking. "By the way, Chip. What're you doing here in the woods? You looked pretty tired yesterday after the party.", I asked. As I recalled, he was as knocked out as my sister. No, our Chip didn't drink. He ate too much snacks, and candy. And cake! He had to be carried home in Xander's new hot ride.

"Super Chip never gets tired!", Chip said playfully, doing a cartwheel infront of us. We stopped in our tracks. "Ha, ha, ha,!", I laughed out loud. It was the fact that he came out of nowhere doing it, that I thought was funny. "I think he still has some sugar remaining in his body, from yesterday.", Nick said, giggling.

"So Mads, what were you daydreaming about earlier, when I saved your life from that creepy arrow? That's like the 2nd time you were daydreaming, today.", Nick asked me, looking down at me. "I don't wanna say it, cuz it might get you said.", I said sadly, not meeting his eyes. "Come on, tell me. Is it about Lianbow?", he asked knowingly. Wow. "Yeah. I can't forget the day you found out he was dead.", I answered. "I can't forget, either. It was the first time I ever disrespected my real mother. I feel so guilty about that-", he started. "Don't worry, the important thing is that you're sorried.", I said, trying to comfort him.

I didn't want him to feel guilty. I had to comfort him, he was my boyfriend.

**Ooh, something revealed in this chapter! OMG! LOL! What do you think guys? You suspecting of someone? I wonder who it is that's gonna kill the Mystic Force... one by one... PLEASE REVIEW! The next chapter won't be long in coming!**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! Here's another chapter guys! **

**Previously on... "Revenge Ring" Great news from our favorite red and blue mystic rangers, and Maddie almost got killed! 0.0 **

**REMINDER: Don't own the PR's. **

**((Still Madison's POV))**

We reached Rootcore, and it was quieter than usual. Udonna wasn't saying a word. She was just standing infront of the crystal ball, staring at it, and apparently lost in Dream Land. I wondered if she was thinking about Leanbow. I had grabbed my camcorder and started recording Chip, who was playing "Super Chip" with Nick. Nick was supposed to be "Joker Nick". In my opinion, he was a bad villain. Chip made him wear a fake pimple on his nose, which looked entirely real.

"You won't get away, Joker!", 'Super Chip' said to 'Joker Nick', aiming a balloon sword to Nick's chest. Chip didn't have a toy sword, so Nick had to use a long stick from the Cimmerian Forest. "Why don't you get your cape stuck in a fan, Super Chip!", Nick acted, his voice sounding squeaky, and high-pitched.

Claire came walking down the stairs. "Why don't you get an anti-pimple cream for that gigantic pimple of yours!", Chip countered. He slammed his sword to Nick's head, but was stopped by Nick's ridiculous stick, which poked through the balloon sword, and made it go flying.

"Who has a pimple? I have the perfect solution!", Claire's excited voice rang in the place. She walked to us, correction: ran to us and showed us a purple bottle labeled 'Claire's Anti-Pimple solution'.

"Claire's Anti-Pimple solution. Is it any good?", I asked curiously, while aiming my camera down at her bottle. "Well, I don't really know.", she started saying as I raised my camera to her face, "I just made a first batch this morning. I hadn't tried it on anyone. Now which of you have a pimple?" "Don't look at me.", I said.

"Nick!", she yelled, which caused Nick to jump, "Don't worry this is just the thing, to remove that annoying pimple off your beautiful face." _She said what?_ Claire screwed the top off the bottle, and squeezed a fair portion of the cream onto her index and middle fingers. "Wait, what are you doing?", he asked, backing away as Claire was walking closer. "Nick, stay still if you wanna get rid of it. It's ruining your perfect profile.", Claire said. "Claire, I'm not Xander. Besides, I don't need it. This thing isn't real.", he said, pointing at the pimple. He reached for his pimple, and tried to pull it off. That pimple didn't go anywhere.

"Stop! It'll make it worse! Don't pop it!", Claire warned, getting closer to him. "No, get away from me!", Nick screamed, running away. Claire chased after him. They went up the stairs and back down about two times. I know, I was chasing after them, thinking that this was great for movie night.

"Rangers!", Udonna was saying; we all froze in our spots and looked at her, "There's trouble at Broadway. Call Xander and Vida. This monster looks difficult to stop." Nick and Chip ran out of Rootcore. I quickly rushed to the table and put my camera down, before running out after them.

We reached Broadway, to receive a startling welcome. An explosion erupted right behind us, blowing us off in different directions! I landed hard on the ground, hurting my stomach. "Ha, ha, ha!", a voice said. I instantly recognized that voice, not needing to look at the subject. I didn't look anyway, I was in too much pain.

But, I couldn't help but wonder. Nechrolai was back, in her villain skin, fighting with us. Didn't she decide to change? An was turned to human again? Why did she turn into a villain, again?

"I missed you rangers so much! I was disappointed when you didn't write! Well, don't worry! I brought you all something! Let's see you rangers recover from this one!", Nechrolai's voice pierced the air. "Show yourself, Peel!" I looked up. This monster jumps next to Nechrolai's side. It was just a weird thing. It had a giant ball-shaped body, with a fan hole in its stomach just as big. Ironic for its giant body, it had two disgustingly little heads. It's very disturbing looking at it, that's why I tried not to. I lowered my head back down.

"Show them what they're in for, Peel!", laughed Nechrolai. I couldn't stand her! Even hearing her annoying high-pitched voice got me angry!! Suddenly, I was feeling pain all over my body. It was a really bad pain, that felt like it was inside my skin. It felt very uncomfortable, but when I tried to move, I couldn't. It felt like someone had nailed a nail on each of my hands, and feet! When I move, it felt like the nail was scraping my skin off.

**_((Narrator's POV))_**

"How does it feel, rangers?", Nechrolai laughed evilly. Each of the yellow, blue, and red rangers were on the ground, apparently not able to move. Chip kept trying to move, trying to fight the pain, but he couldn't budge off the ground. Nick managed to lift his head, to look at Nechrolai, but did it with great hesitation. "Ah, why don't you... let us get up... then we'll gladly _show you!",_ Nick said, between grunts of pain.

"How did you, why did you-?", Chip asked, trying to make sense of it all. He was clearly as confused as Madison. "That, foolish yellow ranger, is none of your business! What do you think, an ex-villain can't go back to playing with their enemies? Like old times?", Nechrolai rubbed in, softening her voice at the last two words.

"Tornado Power!", a voice called out. "Huh?", Nechrolai looked around. A gigantic pink tornado came out of nowhere, and threw her like a baseball to Peel. The two hit the ground very hard. "I'm kind of glad you came back! I missed the old times... when we layed your ass!", Vida countered, running to Maddie. Xander was right behind her, but had helped Nick and Chip up. Nechrolai quickly pushed herself up from the hideous monster, furiously.

She aimed her index finger at the Power Rangers, and an explosion surprised them from behind. It didn't have effect on them, they had already leaped into the air

_"Ayaaa_!", _they each yelled_. "This is the bomb, isn't it?", Vida punned. "Let's morph!", Nick said, looking back at Maddie and Chip. "We'll distract.", Xander said, pointing to himself and Vida. Vida charged off to Nechrolai, followed by Xander. Nechrolai swinged her legs at Vida, but missed. Vida quickly did a split, and swinged her leg at Nechrolai's knee, knocking her to the ground. Xander jumped at her while she was on the ground, but wasn't fast enough.

Unfortunately, Nechrolai quickly jumped back up and started swinging and jumping at both the green and pink rangers. Vida tried to blow one, but Nechrolai had catched her arm. Nechrolai twirled her around, slamming Vida onto the ground. Xander jumped at Nechrolai and kicked her, only to have her slide back against the ground. She quickly turned her head to Peel. "Peel, finish off these foolish rangers!", Nechrolai cried out.

The hideous monster made a disgusting snort, and some dark green fog started coming out of its vent in its belly. At that moment, an enormous wave swooped it off. The four rangers ran to the pink ranger, who still hadn't gotten up from the ground.

"You ok, sis?", a worried Maddie asked to her sister. "I'm fine. Don't worry.", Vida said. An explosion hit the ground behind them, scattering them off too the ground, once again. As each ranger hit the ground, they were immediately demorphed. "You are hopeless!", Nechrolai's annoying voice came out of her ugly mouth once again. "Too bad you're going to lose your precious, moisterized, smooth, blood enstoring,-!", Nechrolai became lost in her own description of the rangers.

"Get a husband!", Chip teased, a smile slowly spreading on his face, as they all giggled. The supposed-to-be ex-villain growled loudly. "Peel!", she called off. Surprisingly, the monster hadn't gotten up, from the last impact with her. Being rather lazy about it. It pushed itself off the ground, and leapt into the air, to Nechrolai's side. Another burst of the mysterious green fog flew out of its vents slowly, and headed to the rangers direction. The rangers just stared at it, not really catching the whole idea. "Oh no, guys! We have to get away from that!", Nick warned his friends, remembering what it had done to him, Chip and Madison.

"Why?", the blue ranger looked at the red, not having a clue what he was talking about. "Don't you guys remember? Earlier that horrible pain? It was that fog! As soon as that fog came over us-!", Nick was saying, but was cut off by a loud groan from Xander. "Ah, it's... horrible!", Chip managed to scream in pain, with his eyes tightly closed.

The five rangers each lied there, in real pain, not knowing if it was gonna end, or more importantly, how_ they _were gonna end up. And for the millionth time since they had fought her, Nechrolai let out her usual victory laugh. Then, in one second, she was knocked to the ground and tumbled over. The sudden figure that appeared landed on the ground feet-first and crouched, before rising again, heroically.

Nick had recovered from the pain inflincted by the fog, and looked up to the figure that had saved them from 1 minute of pain. "Udonna!", Nick yelled surprised, but at the same time happily. Udonna was standing there, in her legend form. She held her magistaff firmly, and posed a fighting stance.

Nechrolai stopped rolling like a tumblewee, and was now lying on the ground, dizzy and hurt from the match-winning knockout. Too bad this isn't boxing, 'cuz it would be score one for the Mystic Force. Back to the real situation.

Peel leapt into the air, and attempted to kick Udonna from behind_, sort of like payback for Nechrolai_, but had missed when Udonna surprisingly turned around and grabbed its leg that was sticking out. And just flung it to the ground. "Ugh!", Peel exclaimed.

"Oh_, it_ talks?", Xander smirked. Vida stood up, and looked at the others. "Come on, guys. We better help her.", She said. "Right!", Nick said, regaining strength to stand up. He helped Maddie up. Xander and Chip stood up.

They all ran to Udonna, who had just blocked a blow from Peel. Peel swinged its leg at Udonna, but didn't do effect since Udonna dodged behind it. Peel quickly turned around, to be triple-clubbed in the chest or belly, whatever, by Udonna's staff. It fell back to the ground.

"Wow," Nick said looking at Peel, then back at Udonna, "Guess you didn't need help, huh mom?" Udonna looked at his son and smiled, and turned to the rangers. "Are you all all right?"

"Don't think this is over just yet, rangers!", Nechrolai yelled, turning all of their attention to her. Nechrolai was walking to the rangers, then stopped and snapped her fingers. Peel, who was currently looking defeated, glew a pinkish-purplish color, while growing bigger and bigger. Until reaching the same height as the team's Magazord.

"Whoa!", Vida said. "Oh, no!", Madison exclaimed. Xander grunted out frustation. "Come on, guys! Guess we're going into the Megazord!", Nick yelled to his companions. They all agreed. Nick took out his morpher, and flipped it open. "Ready!", he asked, though it sounded more like a statement. The other four each took out their morphers and yelled "Ready!" After the usual chant and the movements of their arms, they were each ensuited in their respective ranger form.

Then, they each passed through another seal, each the color of their element, and transformed into their zord. "Let's do this!", Madison yelled, encouraging.

Vida, who had transformed into an enormous pink ball, flew straight to her. Maddie slammed her mermaid tail into Vida, and now she was heading straight to Peel.

"Oh, cool! I love volleyball! Back at ya'!", Peel countered, kicking Vida ball back at the rangers. Vida ball flew_ like the wind_, (meaning real fast). She slammed into Chip, and they both fell onto the ground. Vida immediately unshape-shifted. While this was happening, Xander was running on all fours to Peel, who didn't even notice.

He pierced his 2 gigantic horns to Peel's fog-producing vents, and his horns got stuck_! Oh great, how will I get myself out of this one!?,_ he secretly thought in his mind. He started stuggling to get out, not making it too obvious; this was too embarrassing for him.

"I don't get it, it's this a plan of his, or was he just being stupid?", Nick asked Madison, referring to Xander. "I'm gonna pretend this was on purpose. But still, he needs help.", Madison answered, watching the situation. In her head, she was thinking of what to do.

"Foolish ranger, you've just made it easier for me!", Peel said, followed by an evil chuckle. Xander cringed his nose. "Uh, was that awful smell?", Xander asked to himself. He saw that green fog again_. Uh oh_. "We have to do something! I think I see that fog, again!", Nick said, looking anxiously at Maddie, then back at the stuck Xander.

"Don't worry. I got this.", Madison said, sounding knowingly. She turned to Vida, who was still on Chip. "Sis, I need you!", Maddie yelled down at her. "Uh, coming sis!", Vida said, lifting herself up from Chip. "Turn yourself into a ball, quick!", the now very anxious Maddie yelled. "I'm not gonna be a toy to that freak, again!", Vida encountered, while shooting a glance at Peel, and pointing at her. She froze, not taking her eyes off it, frowning.

"What the hell is Xander doing? Plan Xander's humping the monsters intead of reasoning with them now?", Vida asked, sounding disgusted.

"Sis! Xander's in trouble!", Maddie reasoned with her sister. "Ah!", they heard a scream from Xander. Maddie looked worriedly at Xander, while Vida immediately shape-shifted back into a ball, and flew up high into the air. "Here I come, sis!", she cautioned Maddie.

Maddie hit Vida with her tail, and sent Vida flying straight to Peel's middle head. She hit it square on the face, and Peel was knocked backwards onto the ground.

The impact separated the two. Xander unmorphed completely, and fell to the ground.

"Let's end this now!", Nick said. He produced a giant running phoenix made entirely out of fire, and headed straight to Peel. "Aah!", Peel exclaimed, before exploding into nothing. "Yeah!", they each yelled victoriously, before powering down back into their training uniforms.

They each ran to Xander, who was still on the ground, but was now accompanied by Udonna. Udonna was crouched down next to him, holding his head up.

"Xander! You ok?", the yellow ranger asked the green. "I'm fine, mate," Xander said with his signature flirting smile, "My nurse was healing me." Maddie crouched down next to him, worriedly.

"Will he be ok?", she asked while looking at him. "He'll be able to stand up, and walk to Rootcore to train with the rest of you.", Udonna's calm voice came.

"You hear that Xander? No supervising!", Vida teased, while seeing Xander's disappointed expression. They all laughed, except Nick who was lost in thought, looking all around.

"Where's Nechrolai?", he asked when he finally turned to them. "That unhonorable bat left.", Udonna said. Her voice sounded full of hate, which was unusual for the white ranger.

* * *

_At Rootcore_

Chip, Xander, Maddie and Vida decided to go to McDonald's. Nick was too tired to go to a restaurant. That last battle worn him down, especially that mysterious fog that monster creep kept sending out.

He walked into Rootcore, and saw an odd white dog standing there, looking at him with his head tilted. The dog had white, soft-looking fur, and his face wasn't chubby.

"Well, hello there!", Nick charmed, walking to the dog and rubbing his hands on the dog's soft, skinny face. It wasn't a disgusting skinny, it was a cute skinny, his face's fur was as skinny as his body's. "Nick, stop joking around, and get me back to normal!", a voice said. Nick looked up, startled. He looked everywhere.

"Nick, I'm right here!", the voice that sounded exactly like Claire's added. Nick looked at the dog, then shot back quickly. "Aah!", Nick yelled.

"What? Now the former red ranger is scared of dogs?", Claire dog scoffed. "Um.. no, no. Ofcourse not. I was just...", Nick said, clearing his throat.

"Admit it. You're scared of talking dogs.", Claire dog said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "No, ofcourse not! Why would I, since I meet a talking dog twice a day!", Nick said in sarcasm.

"Enough. Please turn me back.", Claire dog's said, her voice changing from teasingly, to worried and frustrated. "I wish I could, cousin. I wish I could.", Nick chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, no!", Claire dog panicked. She walked to the round table with each of the ranger's symbols, and leaned on it, standing on her hind legs. There was a wand with a purple symbol on the tip, in the middle of the table. Claire dog tried to reach it. "What is it, girl?", Nick asked teasingly, walking to the round table, "What is it? You wanna learn how to climb? I'm sorry, but only cats do that, Underdog!" He burst out in laughter.

"Nick, it's not funny!", Claire dog said, getting very annoyed. She walked to Nick's behind and bit it. Nick screamed in pain. "Yeah, who's laughing now?", Claire dog said, her voice muffled.

Nick kept turning around, trying to get Claire dog off his butt. The third time he turned to the entrance direction, he saw 4 figures standing there. He stopped.

Maddie, Xander, Chip and Vida stood there, staring at him, questioningly. "You know, Nick. You could just give that dog some food. Then he'll definitely get off your back, literally.", Xander reasoned, pointing his finger at the dog.

"Gosh Xander, how thoughtful of you.", Nick said, then his voice raised, "WOULD YOU MIND GETTING CLAIRE OFF ME, SO I COULD GET HER SOME!!"

"Would you mind lowering your voice... SINCE WE'RE NOT AT THE DAMN BEACH!!", Vida's voice encountered. The other 3 covered their ears. Nick and Vida had the loudest voice of the group, which wasn't to advantage of Maddie, Chip and Xander since Nick and Vida started using them at every 'Combat Battle' they had.

Nick and Vida were now trading death glares, while Madison, Chip and Xander stared at them, expecting a battle right now. Chip and Xander each took a step away from the two. "Um Nick, what do you mean by 'getting Claire off of you?", Madison's shy, soft, timid voice pierced the silent air.

Claire dog yanked her mouth off Nick's behind, and looked at Madison. "Exactly how it sounds.", she said sort of happily. "Claire?", Madison asked, a smile spreading slowly on her face. Chip and Xander looked at each other, smiling as well.

"Yeah, I turned myself into a dog. Could one of ya' turn me back to normal?", Claire dog said. "Yeah, I can. I've always watched Udonna do it. Which is good, because now I'll be the one to reverse your mistakes.", Maddie volunteered.

Nick looked at her, while she took out her morpher, flipped it open and aimed at Claire dog, while muttering something out. "What do you mean?", Nick asked curiously.

Claire dog turned back to being Claire human. "Thanks.", Claire said happily to Maddie. Maddie sighed, and while clipping her morpher back onto her belt, she looked at Chip. Chip caught her glare, then looked at Xander. Xander looked at Chip, then turned to Vida. Vida caught his glare, and just kept staring back at him.

The two kept staring at each other, until Xander finally gave up. "All right. Screw your stubborn self.", he said, frowning at her, then looked at Nick. Vida's famous mischievious smile appeared on her face; she looked satisfied.

"Nick... Udonna's," Xander paused, "Dead."

**Hope you liked this chapter! Another ranger falls... "WHODUNIT?" LOL please review!**


End file.
